Demon Slayer
by you wear me like a complexxx
Summary: What if Buffy wasn't a the Slayer, but there was a Demon Slayer? I'm a crappy summary writer, srry.


Hey, Tukie here.   
Hope you like this, it is my second story on fanfiction.net.   
All the writing stuff is credited to ME.   
If you have any comments feel free to IM me on AIM at: turkietayles.   
Please R + R   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
He said, "Tell me all you know about life  
I know yours was sad but you have to do this  
The powers that be made you handle this strife  
Tell me the story so I can dismiss."  
  
She said, "I am yet none care or know  
My family and friends decided to forsake me  
Now I must consume my woes  
Because my family's not alive as it should be."  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
"My mother was actually the first to go  
She died at home in a cold winter drear  
Stabbed through the heart as she loaded her bow  
She was joy and laughter through my years.  
  
"Next to go was my good friend Paul  
Shot on my lawn in the middle of May  
Asleep in bed, I couldn't hear him call  
He was coming to steal me away for the day.  
  
"My sister Marie joined with a boy  
She was sixteen but decided to keep the baby  
The boy thought her body was only a toy  
She took her life without a maybe."  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
"Then there was Mark, a man that loved Chloe  
He died for her on a day of ten  
They sent her his head as a trophy  
A result of joining with bad men.  
  
"Chloe was always my best friend  
She fell in with the wrong crowd  
They killed her boyfriend, who she couldn't defend  
She died with a noise that sounded aloud."  
  
The angel said, "You have felt much pain  
Some from destruction, more from death  
By talking about it there's much to gain  
You must continue to save what's left.  
  
"I know it's hard but you must remember  
Cleanse your soul and you'll be free  
There's still pain that you must give  
The ore you tell the better you'll be."  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
"Poor Sam dreamt of death  
All he saw was death and pain  
Choked was his final breath  
Killed by beings, beyond their graves.  
  
"I love a boy named Ian, much  
My heart and soul was dear Ian  
He made me better with every touch  
They took him down with a grand beatin'.  
  
"Then there was Cole, he fought by my cheek  
We destroyed at a rapid pace  
We protected the innocent and saved the weak  
He took an arrow through the face.  
  
"Yes indeed I've felt much pain  
Some from destruction, more from death  
But talking about it leaves none to gain  
I will continue but none is left."  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
"Born a fighter to this great earth  
Since birth I've fought against evil  
I've loved and lost and died since birth  
With death my good will prevail.  
  
"Every night fake the fight  
I was alive but now I'm numb  
I've lost myself and that's no right  
Evil is mine, but still I run.'"  
  
One day he said, "You're stuck here  
They killed all that you truly love  
You must al least pretend to care  
Then you may proceed above.   
"You died along with every friend  
Now give your pain to every foe  
You must fight to bring their end  
Then with your family you may go.  
  
"No more evil will there be  
No more lives shall be taken  
All you do is died with me  
And never will you be forsaken."  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
Soon after was a grand fight  
The last stand the girl would do  
She fought hard and showed her might  
But evil did its damage too.  
  
Stabbed five times the girl held on  
Blow by blow she kept her pace  
In the end the brave girl won  
She laughed aloud in evils face.  
  
The end is close but still there's more  
You can't say this ended happily  
The demon slayer is at the core  
T'was because of her dear papi.  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
The angel was the girl father  
Once a family, then apart  
The evil was the girl's brother  
Waging war was then an art.  
  
Not alone any more  
Now she's with her friends and family  
Fighting no longer her daily chore  
Now as happy as can be.  
  
The road was long, the road was hard  
She fought to save what is true  
Her hand was tainted by deaths card  
She died when it all was through.  
  
Her death was to save us all  
Safe was her ending passage  
She wasn't caught during her fall  
All she left was just one message.  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
"When you read this I'll be dead  
Don't cling to false worry  
The evil beast has been fed  
Now's the time to be merry.  
  
"Dying isn't all that hard  
The hardest feat is getting there  
Last there is the extra yard  
Let your soul our to air.  
  
"Yes, its sad I had to die  
Don't break down and start to weep  
Much of life won't go by  
But my story is yours to keep.  
  
"There's thousands of things I'll never do  
Like watch dear Ian become a dad  
Or be able to meet you  
These things really made me mad.  
  
"Then there's things that did happen  
I got to pet a happy bunny  
And I got to pet a kitten  
I got to be Ian's hunnie.  
  
"Good-bye doesn't mean forever  
I'm still livening in my death  
I'll follow through my life's endeavors  
Still I function with out my breath.  
  
"So make life from my end  
Never forget what I did  
From the end you must begin  
Your past must be put t bed."  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why, cuz she was just a girl.  
  
Now she's dead and life goes on  
For you beliefs you must fright  
Never accept that you're a pawn  
One day you will take your flight.  
  
The end is here, there is no more  
The story told was a product of thought  
We the good, have settled the score  
In the end don't be bought.  
  
It started when an angel came down to earth  
He came for a girl to save the world  
She was bound to die since her day of birth  
But she didn't know why  



End file.
